


I'm right here, aren't I?

by AhaMarimbas



Series: Drarropoly Game entries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Omega Draco Malfoy, Physical Abuse (not between Harry and Draco), Pre-Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Draco gets engaged.





	I'm right here, aren't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarropoly game! The prompt was Not Established Relationship + Hurt/ Comfort, 49- 849 words. Sorry, I went heavy on the hurt...
> 
> The Harry Potter universe and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just like to make them cry.
> 
> A huge thank you to OllieMaye for their help and advice while writing this!

Harry sat down next to Draco, their legs dangling off the ledge at the top of the eight year tower. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air, before turning to his friend.

 

“Draco, what’s wrong?” Having each taken a year off before returning for their eight year - Harry to volunteer abroad, and Draco to serve a short sentence in Azkaban - they were the only two students residing in the tower, and had consequently become good friends. As a result, each man could tell in an instant when the other wasn’t doing well. Even if Harry hadn’t been well-versed in reading his moods by now, Draco had returned the night before from a long weekend at home and had barely said a word since then. It seemed this trend was going to continue as Draco continued to stare silently out over the grounds.

 

“I’m engaged,” he finally said.

 

“To Theo?” Harry was surprised at Draco’s nod. Draco had been in a relationship with Theodore Nott since his release from Azkaban about 4 months prior, and while he claimed that it was going well, Harry knew that Draco wasn’t very invested in the relationship. He often suspected that Theo wasn’t a very attentive boyfriend, but Draco barely spoke of him so he couldn’t be sure.

 

“It’s… a good pure blood match,” Draco said hesitantly. Ignoring Harry’s snort, he continued. “We can even have heirs, since I’m an Omega and can carry children. It… it’s a good choice for my family.”

 

“But is it a good choice for you?” Harry asked gently. Draco sighed, twisting his fingers in his lap.

 

“It has to be. We… I’m, um, already… well…” Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what Draco was trying to say. 

 

“You’re already pregnant? I thought you were both waiting until marriage.”

 

“I... thought so too…” Draco whispered. Harry saw a tear trailing down his cheek, and suddenly realised what Draco was implying. Harry couldn’t help letting out an angry gasp at the realisation that Nott had taken advantage of his friend. Startled by the sound, Draco looked up, and that’s when Harry saw it. Blossoming across the other side of his neck, hidden all day by high-collared robes, was a dark bruise. Anger welled up inside Harry, and all he wanted to do was go find Nott and break his fingers one by one for daring to touch Draco. But it was Draco who needed him right now.

 

“Draco, look at me.” Hesitant grey eyes lifted to meet fierce green ones. “You cannot marry that monster. It was already obvious that you weren’t happy with him, but this seals the deal. He has no right to treat you this way.”

 

“I have to Harry.” He was outright crying now. “No one wants a disgraced ex-Death Eater, especially not one that’s pregnant with someone else’s child. If my child is born out of wedlock, it’ll be stuck with nothing to inherit. I don’t have anyone else who cares about me.”

 

“Yes you do,” Harry said firmly. “I’m right here, aren’t I?”

 

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He hesitated a moment before trying again.

 

“Harry… I can’t marry you.”

 

“We don’t have to get married if you don’t want to. I have both the Potter and Black fortunes. I can easily make sure you and your child lead great lives, legal heir or not.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. You don’t have to try and save me. You’ve already saved the world. You could have any witch or wizard you want - I don’t want you getting stuck with me.”

 

“Draco, you’re not a piece of spell-o-tape. You’re one of my best friends, and I would do anything in the world to keep you safe and happy. Taking care of you and your child won’t be a burden for me. In fact, it would be a pleasure.”

 

“You’re just- mmph!” Harry covered Draco’s mouth with his hand, leaning in close and staring into his worried eyes.

 

“I am NOT just saying that,” he whispered, tears forming in his own eyes. “Draco Malfoy, I love you. Whether you love me back or not is up to you, and whether or not you want to accept my help is also up to you. But don’t you dare doubt for a second how much I care for you.” 

 

He removed his hand and leaned back, hoping he hadn’t stepped out of line. He had never planned to tell Draco that he loved him, but now that he had, he didn’t regret it. Even if Draco decided to marry Theo, Harry knew he’d always be there for his friend, and he was glad that Draco now knew it too.

 

After a long moment, Draco leaned into Harry and was instantly wrapped in his strong arms. The tears once again falling freely, he whispered quietly “Okay.” 

 

And sitting there crying in each other’s arms, they somehow knew that everything would, in fact, be okay.


End file.
